


Is This Real?

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Consensual Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, have fun, i dunno, imagine whatever gender you wish, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: aew dynamite 9/16/20 parking lot matchyou are a member of proud and powerful and youre there to support your teammates but during the match you get some  confusing feelings about chuck. which are that hes hot. because he is. and now you have to deal with having a crush on the enemy :)
Relationships: Chuck Taylor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> request para anon on the tumblrs i hope you enjoy this my man !

"Are y'all ready to kill some fuckers?" You patted Santana and Ortiz on the back from where you stood between them in a somewhat huddle. 

"Hell yeah! We're gonna tear up those idiots!" Ortiz proclaimed, excitedly, already seeming to be buzzing from the impending violence. Santana smirked and nodded at you. You all did your signature handshake before you pulled them into a group hug, sending them out and making your way to everyone else already standing around the cars. 

You saw the Best Friends already set waiting for Santana and Ortiz as you stepped through the crowd to be near the front. Chuck caught your movement and looked over. He rolled out his shoulders and narrowed his eyes at you wary of the interference you might cause. You crossed your arms over your chest and smirked. You weren't actually planning on doing anything but you took the opportunity to get into Chuck's head, throw him off his game. Chuck bared his teeth in what was most likely a growl before turning his attention back forward where Santana and Ortiz were approaching. 

The fight began quickly as you expected, there was a lot of built up anger from Proud and Powerful's constant attacks on Best Friends. It was quick to escalate as well. Soon Ortiz was being shoved under the hood of the car on the side you were standing, you promised Santana and Ortiz you'd let them fight this one and you clenched your fists keeping yourself from getting involved. Chuck started climbing the car, taking a moment to make eye contact with you, he smirked just as you had earlier before getting to the top and diving, landing a senton on top of Ortiz. Your heart rate increased as Chuck's expression stuck in your mind, his lips curled upward and his teeth showed and quite honestly he sorta just looked genuinely happy, he probably wasn't even capable of smirking evilly with his features but you knew the intention. He had just dropped all his body weight and a car hood on your teammate. 

You brushed off the tight feeling in your chest and tried to refocus on the match to offer as much support as you could to your boys. You shouted your encouragement as Trent and Chuck went to set up the plywood giving Ortiz and Santana time to recover. Ortiz was beginning to stir and sit up slightly and you nodded at him when he looked over but Santana was still down which made you nervous. 

And for the life of you, you couldn’t get Chuck’s smile out of your head. You shook your head trying to physically get the thought out but you had a moment of reprieve as Trent smacked himself with a piece of wood making you laugh. 

Proud and Powerful momentarily got the upper hand but Chuck managed to kick out on the top of the car. Your chest tightened as your heart began beating quickly again while you watched Chuck roll off the car and fail to evade Ortiz’s shots with the trash can. It was a near fall and you were disappointed that the match was still going, that’s all it was. For some reason you were still watching Chuck, though. He was just on the floor, he wasn’t currently a threat like Trent was. You knew Ortiz was battling with Trent at the moment but still your focus was on Chuck. 

  
  


Attempt after attempt to keep your eyes off Chuck failed and you grabbed your head in frustration until he drew your full attention, your hands falling from your head slowly. The way Chuck stalked over to the bike rack to set up on the car closest to him had your face feeling warm, cold hard realization hitting you as you finally recognized why your heart had been beating so loud in your ears and why your sole focus was on Chuck. 

This wasn’t a feeling that you were used to, in fact you could confidently say this never happened to you, which was why it took so long to realize the meaning of your reactions. In that moment, however, as Chuck forcefully grabbed Trent’s face and ordered him to where Ortiz was set up, you couldn’t deny the feeling of attraction that washed over you. 

You forced your gaze away, fully turning your head anywhere else, _shit!_ You were supposed to be supporting your teammates and you let that ground you back to reality as much as possible. Ortiz managed to land a low blow and you cheered as he power bombed Trent on the roof of the car. Again Proud and Powerful were in control, you were able to stay watching them but your shoulders tensed as Chuck crawled away in front of you. 

The concrete was painted with blood and Santana and Ortiz were the only two standing. You shouted as they took control of the match but tracked Chuck’s movement as he tried to crawl away from Santana. Somewhere deep in your soul there was another battle occurring. Santana and Ortiz were your teammates, your brothers, you went into battle with them and they had your back just as much as you had theirs. These feelings for Chuck were so strange, so out of the blue. You wanted to ignore them but you didn’t know how…

You saw red as your anger flared. _Son of a fucking bitch!_ Orange climbed out of the trunk hitting an Orange punch on Santana. Chuck had narrowed his eyes at _you,_ wary of _you_ interfering when this was the plan the whole time. You shot a glare at Chuck only to immediately replace it with, oh god you were worried about Chuck. 

Chuck fucking Taylor. 

You had someone else to be worried about and yet here you were wondering if Chuck was okay. Another wave of frustration hit you and you looked to Santana lying lifeless on the concrete. His eyes were unfocused and glazed over but he saw you staring at him. Santana shook his head, just the faintest motion that told you to stay where you were, to keep your promise and not get involved no matter how much you wanted to deck Orange right then. 

Santana couldn’t even stand as Orange pulled him up and carried him over to where Chuck was waiting. Your heart simultaneously sank and swelled at the sight of Chuck delivering a piledriver to Santana on the hood of the car. Guilt, desire, frustration, some other emotions you couldn’t even define, all consuming you. None of it was you. It felt wrong to have so many feelings at once especially, _desire…_ You hated to admit it but you knew that’s what it was as you saw Chuck laid out on top of the car, chest heaving from all the energy he exerted. 

The bell rang snapping you out of any and all thoughts. 

Santana.

Ortiz. 

You pushed everything except them out of your mind and started forward, ignoring Chuck and the celebration happening at the Best Friend’s win. You rushed to Ortiz first, you had to get him out of there and make sure he was okay. Again you tensed yourself as you passed Chuck, forcing yourself not to look. Ortiz was unmoving as you approached. 

“Ortiz, Ortiz look at me.” You pushed at his shoulder and snaked an arm around his neck to try and pull him up. Slowly his body responded to your touch and followed your guiding hands to sit up. He was breathing erratically and he just barely focused his eyes on you. 

“Santana?” Ortiz asked, you looked over to the side where Santana was trying to pull himself up by the car. You urged Ortiz’s weight forward and you took the brunt of it as you eased him out of the back of the truck. You practically carried him to the ground, setting him on his feet and dragging him over to where Santana was. 

“C’mon.” No one was paying you three any mind and that suited you fine as you grabbed Santana under the arm and pulled him up on your other side. The less people in your space the better, you needed to focus on them, reset your mind from the agonizing storm brewing within it. 

You finally had Ortiz and Santana both up, leaning heavily into you but you held onto them tightly and started to walk them off in the opposite direction the Best Friends were going. You had a sudden and incredibly annoying urge to turn around, look back at where Chuck was leaving, no doubt smiling at his victory. You ignored it and kept going, gripping onto your boys tighter as if to physically anchor yourself to what mattered. 

“Sorry. I’m sorry.” Santana whispered. You snapped your gaze to him, he looked tired and defeated and your heart broke. You stopped walking and tugged them both tighter into a hug feeling both of them hug back, arms slightly limp from exhaustion. 

“No, don’t be sorry.” You shook your head and squeezed your eyes tight. You should’ve been sorry, instead of doing all you could to support them your mind was focused on Chuck. 

“We told you we’d kill ‘em.” Ortiz mentioned sadly, you pulled back to look them both in the eye, you smiled softly and they looked at you confused. 

“You did kill them, it was awesome. I’m proud of you guys, now be proud of yourselves, you’re messing with the whole idea of our team name.” You stuck your hand out in between you all and they brought theirs in too for your team handshake. You continued carrying your partners to safety, not thinking about Chuck once.

÷

In the silence of your hotel room, however, Chuck was the only thing you could think about. You got Santana and Ortiz checked by the medical staff and stayed by their side until they pretty much forced you out of the room promising they were fine and that they’d get back when they were done. Now you were staring at the ceiling not even trying to stop the thoughts from forming as you knew it was a losing battle. You’d already lost once that night, maybe even twice if you wanted to count acquiring these devastating feelings for Chuck, you really didn’t want to add to that list. 

You curled onto your side on the bed now staring at the wall with a shitty painting of nothing hanging on it. If you weren’t gonna fight it you were at least gonna try and figure out where this sudden interest in Chuck came from. He was a really good wrestler, and kinda funny you supposed. You thought about how he looked during the match, controlling, not backing down, and _maybe_ his arms looked kind of nice in that tank top…

You sighed, loud and heavy trying to expel some of the annoyance building up at having _feelings_ , gross. You sat up and pulled your shoes back on before leaving your room to go wander around the halls. You took your headphones with you and shuffled all your songs, just wanting something else to do rather than stare at the suffocating walls of your hotel room. 

*love song* skip

*love song* skip

*love song* skip. You growled at your phone clearly not understanding the mood you're in, or perhaps understanding it _too_ well. You switched over to your rock playlist. No love songs in there. 

*love song* You ripped the wire out of your phone and shoved both back in your pocket. 

Okay music was cancelled forever. And now you were gonna hit your head against the wall. Good pla– 

“What the fuuck.” You heard Chuck groan in annoyance as you ran into him. 

“Son of a bitch.” You muttered but it was loud enough for him to hear and he frowned. 

“Hey! My mom’s no bitch!” Chuck pouted in defense of his parent and you rolled your eyes, feeling your face heat up slightly. Trent put his hand on Chuck’s shoulder behind him, scowling slightly at you, and Orange looked lost in space. 

“Maybe I was talking about me, maybe I’m the son of a bitch, not everything’s gotta be about you.” Your tone had no bite in it but Chuck still gasped. 

“Who is that?” Orange leaned into Chuck’s ear to ask, looking genuinely confused behind his glasses. 

“That’s Y/N, Proud and Powerful. We literally just had a match against them. You need to go to bed.” Chuck huffed when Orange just stared at him blankly with no recognition. He grabbed Orange by the collar of his jacket like he was picking up a cat by its neck scruff and tossed him over to Trent. 

“Nooooo.” Orange whined as Trent caught him, stumbling slightly at the force of Orange’s dead weight. You watched this interaction with a sort of inquisitive stare, you never really saw them interacting outside of the ring, it was almost like you weren’t there, they were just in their own little bubble. Until Chuck looked at you again. 

“So one of your parents is a bitch?” Chuck asked, refocused on the conversation you had already passed. 

“No, I was just saying it.” Chuck frowned again as if this was outrageous. 

“So why are you so mean?” He asked with a confused tilt of his head. 

“Ooooh, Y/N.” 

“Orange…” Trent shook his head as Orange leaned his head on his shoulder looking like he just fell asleep. Trent readjusted his grip. 

“I just fought a fucking street fight and you don’t even wanna hold your own weight you big baby.” Trent mumbled with a frown, it was hard for you to follow each thread of flowing conversation, it moved so fast you had to backtrack in your mind to what Chuck had asked.

“Wait I’m not mean.” Now you frowned. Maybe it was contagious around them. 

“Yeah you are! You wrecked our shit! Momma Sue needed to go through her insurance! I don’t even know how to do that!” _Oh god of all people to fall for._

"Yeah that was mean. My mom is so nice, why would they say shit like that about her?" Trent's scowl came back and you breathed a heavy sigh out your nose.

“Look, Santana and Ortiz are my family, I’ve known them forever and I have their back, okay? I didn't choose for them to start coming after you but I'm not gonna _not_ support them." You tried to explain. Chuck's face was unchanging and you sighed again. "Fine, think I'm mean, that doesn't affect me." You're heart beat pounded against your chest as if to tell you that wasn't true. 

"You didn't have to involve Trent's mom, still." Chuck crossed his arms over his chest, he looked tired and upset and that made you feel just a tiny bit bad. 

"What do you want?" All three of them looked at you with confusion painting their expressions and you figured it was necessary to elaborate. "I'll try and make it up to you or something but what do you want?" Chuck turned around to regard his friends who had a five second silent conversation. 

"Buy us beer." 

"Yeah." 

"Orange you need to go to sleep." 

"No. Beer." 

"Baby." 

You looked between them as they again broke off into their own world. 

"That's it? You want beer?" 

"Preferably the good kind but I'm not picky." Chuck shrugged. You put your head in your hand for a second before looking back up at him. 

"Alright, let's go." Chuck perked up, as did Orange, with a big smile that made him look much less tired than he did just a second ago. 

"Seriously?" Trent even looked a little excited at the prospect of free beer but he was also a lunatic, the beard just made him look more like an adult than a weird sort of idiot. 

"Yeah, I can't sleep anyways." You brushed past Chuck and Orange and began walking knowing they would all follow. Chuck quickly stepped into line with you while Trent dragged Orange along. You crossed your arms, tucking your hands in if only to keep yourself from doing something stupid. 

"What were you doing anyways?" Chuck asked as you guys approached the elevator. 

"Nothing, just walking around." _Trying to get_ you _out of my head._

"Orange does that a lot, it freaks Trent out, he doesn't get walking unless he's going somewhere." You mostly just listened as Chuck talked about whatever, mainly Trent and Orange. It was strange to you how naturally he seemed to keep conversations going even with someone he called mean like five minutes ago. But you couldn't deny Chuck's voice was nice and his stories were kinda funny. 

You got to some random local bar and you realized you didn't even know how much money you had on you. You pulled your wallet out and checked, it wasn't empty which was good and you still had your cards but you really hoped it wouldn't be necessary to use them. 

You followed as the Best Friends were already commandeering seats at the bar, Chuck patting the stool next to him for you to sit at. It seemed like they had already ordered, too, they worked fast when it came to alcohol. 

"Would you like to pay now or start a tab?" 

"Y/N would like to start a tab." Chuck smiled brightly as he pointed his thumb over to you. You nodded at the bartender to let him know it was okay before getting yourself a water. All your drinks were set on the bar and you watched as Chuck took a long sip before setting it back down more aggressively than was needed. 

"Y'all are getting one each, I'm not made of fucking money." You shook your head and Chuck snapped his toward you. 

"What?! Why even promise to pay if you're gonna cap us! Is one beer all the damage is worth to you?!" Chuck dramatically yelled with little disregard to the few other people there. 

"Fine, Trent gets two since it was his mom." Trent looked up when he heard his name, previously zoned out. 

"What about my mom?" Chuck roughly tugged Trent into his side to complain. 

"Y/N's only gonna buy us one each except you cause Sue's your mom!" Chuck pouted and you weren't sure if you wanted to laugh or roll your eyes. 

"Oh, cool." Trent shrugged. 

"Not cool! What about me?!" Orange coughed from Trent's other side and turned his head slightly. "And Orange?!" You could tell this was gonna go on all night and you leaned on the bar to hold your head in your hand. 

"Jesus Christ, alright I'll buy you more than one." You muttered. Chuck's mood completely flipped again as he displayed yet another overwhelmingly bright smile that changed his whole complexion. He let go of Trent and leaned back in his seat, taking his glass with him to take another long sip. 

_This was gonna be a long night._

×

“So like what’s your deal?” Chuck asked as he leaned over the table. He had somehow snuck himself three beers already and in an attempt to save your bank account and probably the poor bartender, you dragged him away from the bar to a table so he couldn’t order so frequently. You tried to do the same with Trent and Orange but they were just throwing peanuts at each other. 

“Um… please don’t buy too many drinks? I still have to feed myself.” 

“Alright.” Trent promised without looking at you as he chucked a peanut at Orange’s glasses. You really didn’t wanna get in the middle of the fight so you left them. Not before telling the bartender to get them some waters and that you’d make them clean up the mess later. 

Now Chuck was staring at you with a wide, interested expression, face red from the alcohol. 

“What do you mean?” You asked in return. That was a vague question, you weren’t even sure if Chuck knew what he meant. 

“What’s your deal? We don’t ever see you outside the ring, do you know what fun is or do you just wreck other people’s shit and then?? What? WHAT? WHAT DO YOU DO?” Chuck was yelling at this point, practically laying over the table, arms outstretched toward you. 

“I know what fun is.” You crossed your arms, leaning far in the booth, pressed against the back since Chuck was taking up so much space. “I’m just tired after shows, I’m reasonable and go to sleep instead of doing this.” 

“Boring!” Chuck downed his current glass and slammed it back on the table. “Need more beer.” He went to stand and you shot forward, grabbing his arm. 

“No you don’t.” You pulled him back into his seat and held him there. Chuck pouted again but stayed, deflating in his seat. You were still gripping his arm and you let him go, curling your hand into a fist as you pulled it back. 

“Fine, boring.” Chuck stuck his tongue out and you again had simultaneous feelings of wanting to laugh and roll your eyes. So you did. Chuck watched as you chuckled behind your hand while still managing to look exasperated. 

“Your laugh is nice. You should do that more often instead of being mean.” Chuck’s gaze wasn’t goofy like it had been the whole night and neither was his tone, it had your heart speeding up that annoying way you’ve come to know that night. 

“Yeah, I’m sure it’s nice to be able to laugh and have fun with your best friends and have people respect you still.” You muttered without thinking. Chuck’s eyebrows scrunched together and you looked down at the table not wanting to meet those eyes anymore. 

“What do you mean?” He leaned back over the table as if you were about to tell him a secret. You sighed, maybe you were. 

“Proud and Powerful means being proud of yourself, who you are, even if no one else will. I don’t need other people to make me powerful but people still need support. I realized that when the only people to respect me as a wrestler were Santana and Ortiz.” You still weren’t looking at Chuck so you didn’t see him shake his head but you did hear his huff. 

“I respect you.” You finally looked up, only to see if his gaze was as unwavering and honest as his voice had been. 

“What?” You needed to hear it again, it didn’t make any sense. 

“I respect you. I respect you enough to see you as a real threat, I was worried if you’d interfere, I don’t know if we woulda won if you did.” Chuck shrugged, playing with his empty glass. “...Uh fart noise?” 

“Huh?” You raised an eyebrow at him and he winced slightly. 

“Just tryna get you to laugh again, being serious while I drink is never a good idea.” Chuck rubbed his neck and you snorted. He looked back at you as you began laughing harder and he smiled, joining in on your laughter. 

“Damnit, why’d you have to be so nice.” You said as you put your forehead in your hand. 

“I am a gentleman after all.” Chuck responded despite not knowing what you were talking about. 

“C’mon.” You stood and he followed with a confused head tilt. “I need to pay and we all need to go to sleep.” 

“Ugh! Boooooring!” Chuck groaned as he followed you back to the counter. 

“Shut up and drink this.” You handed him your water glass and he took it, holding it in both hands and taking big gulps. 

You signaled the bartender and thankfully didn’t have to use any of your cards but your wallet was much lighter than it had been before this night and you sighed as you tucked it back in your pocket. 

“Can you guys clean up the peanuts?” You asked, yawning afterward. 

“I don’t know, can you clean the blood out of my mom’s van?” Trent shot you a glance making you wince slightly.

“Alright I’ll clean them up.” You crouched on the floor and picked up all the little pieces so that the people working here wouldn’t have as much of a terrible time later. Trent hopped off his stool and collected Orange who was face down on the bar top, glasses probably uncomfortably pressing into his face. 

Chuck slammed his glass down on the counter as well, it was a miracle none of them broke with how forceful the sound was of glass hitting down. You picked up every stray peanut you could find and stood back up looking around to find a trash can. There were none in sight and you sighed. 

“Give me a sec, none of you move.” You looked at all of them for a sec before walking off to the bathroom to throw them away. A quick and easy process, or it would’ve been if Chuck didn’t follow you in. You saw him through the smudged mirror and quickly turned around. 

“Chuck! I told you not to move!” He looked worried and that made you worried especially with how long it took him to say anything. 

“Why did you buy us beer?” Chuck asked, gripping onto the doorframe. 

“Because you wanted it?” You realized that a lot of Chuck’s questions were confusing, he somehow made you feel like you were the one impaired despite only having water. 

“Why do you… what so you suddenly care about us or something?” Chuck raised his voice slightly but he still just sounded questioning. You gripped the sink counter and took a deep breath. Chuck was right. You couldn’t even explain it to yourself, but suddenly you cared about him and it didn’t make any sense but you could at least be honest. 

“Yeah, I guess… I don’t know Chuck, I just–” You squeezed your eyes shut, your whole body tensing to try and keep yourself in check. 

“What?” Chuck’s voice was soft, too soft. It broke you down and made you want to spill your heart. So you did. 

“I like you, alright! My stupid heart decided during the fucking street fight of all times that you’re hot or whatever the fuck and you wanted pay back for all the shit Proud and Powerful did so I bought you guys beer, alright?” You breathed heavily, looking Chuck in the eye before crumbling in on yourself, covering your face in your hands and hoping Chuck was too fucked up to remember this even though you knew he wasn’t. 

It was silent for far too long, all you heard was shuffling by the door where Chuck was shifting back and forth in his spot. You didn’t look at him no matter how much you wanted to, you just stayed behind your hands in the darkness pretending you were safe. 

“Soooo what you’re saying is… you think I’m hot?” You already knew Chuck was smiling that same dorky grin that spread wide across his face, the one he’d been directing at you all night, before you came out from behind your hands. And there it was, that goddamn smile that melted your cold heart. 

“I hate you.” You groaned, making Chuck laugh. 

“No you don’t, you just said you liked me.” Chuck pointed at you and wiggled his eyebrows. 

“I’m not talking about this while your drunk.” You crossed your arms over your chest, doing all you can to end this conversation. 

“Alright well I guess I won’t tell you you’re kinda cute when you aren’t being a meanie.” Chuck began to walk out of the bathroom as your eyes widened. Your body reacted without thinking and you caught him by the arm and pulled him back in until he was right in front of you. 

“Don’t just say that and try and leave." You complained and Chuck smiled again. 

“You said we were done talking.” He explained and you rolled your eyes. 

“And then you kept talking.” You pointed out. Chuck looked in genuine thought at that. 

“Okay you’re right. So what do you wanna do now?” Chuck smiled again with a glint in his eye. 

“Bed.” You said which was a mistake, only causing Chuck’s smile to grow bigger which seemed so impossible. 

“Yours or mine.” _Don’t laugh, don’t laugh, don’t laugh, don’t laugh._ You didn’t laugh but you did feel yourself get incredibly warm again at the insinuation. 

“You’re drunk.” You took a step backward and tucked your hands in your pockets. 

“Ugh stop being boring.” Chuck complained. You shook your head and took a hand back out to push him out the door. 

“We’ve been standing in a bathroom for way too long let’s just get out of here.” Chuck allowed himself to be pushed before you put your hand back in your pocket and tried not to think about anything at all. 

“What took you so long?” Trent asked in frustration, having stood there holding Orange’s weight the whole time. 

“Y/N was _distracted._ ” Chuck winked at you and you pushed him again. 

“ _You_ followed me into the bathroom when I told you to wait.” You countered and started walking out of the bar. 

“Whatever, here take this.” Trent passed Orange along to Chuck, tired of holding him up for so long. 

You made your way back to the hotel, not looking at Chuck and not acknowledging the ever present and annoying pounding of your heart. 

The journey back was short and mostly filled with silence but also not short enough for you to get out of Chuck nudging you every once in a while, trying to catch your gaze. You didn’t meet it, scared that this might’ve all been alcohol induced, but you nudged him back, that was enough for now. 

You all got to the room Chuck, Trent, and Orange were sharing, you figured you could at least make sure they made it back there before leaving for you own. Chuck deposited Orange in the room following Trent who took a couple tries to figure out the key before closing the door almost all the way and looking back at you. You shifted unsure of what to do and finally looked at him again. 

“This is real right? You’re not just messing with me to be a meanie?” Chuck whispered with that same worried look from before. 

“It will be if you remember in the morning…” Chuck placed a hand on his chest as he gasped far too dramatically. 

“I only had three beers!” He whisper-yelled, you chuckled a tiny bit making him smile softly again. He grabbed your hand and you watched as he raised it towards his lips but not making contact. He looked at you, asking for permission and you couldn’t help but nod. Chuck gently placed a kiss to your knuckles before letting your hand down. You looked back up at him and smiled before stepping away. 

“Go to sleep, Chuck.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know you boring cutie.” He winked before opening the door back up and stepping inside leaving you alone in the hall with a still pounding heart. 

=

You woke abruptly the next morning, all of the memories of the previous night hitting you like a truck. 

_Fuck._ You groaned and peeked your eyes open, squinting at the light. Again you were staring at the ceiling as every feeling came back overwhelming you. You lifted your hand, the one that Chuck kissed and stared at it for a moment before letting it flop back onto the bed. 

Rolling over you grabbed your phone and immediately pulled up the group chat you had with Santana and Ortiz to ask if they were okay. There was an immediate response with lots of emojis that made you smile. They were okay and that’s what was important right now. 

You heard a knock at your door and you figured it was them, you hopped up not bothering with looking presentable or even putting on pants, you walked over to the door and swung it open revealing Chuck who very quickly snapped his eyes away from you to look at the wall. 

“Uh, hi?” He blushed and kept his eyes away from you. Your eyes went wide and you slammed the door shut again. You didn’t have time to deal with the repercussions of that action, you just searched your room, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and taking a moment to not freak out before you ran a hand through your hair and opened the door again. 

Chuck was still waiting there, cautiously looking away still before peeking an eye towards you, deeming it safe once he saw you were clothed. 

“Sorry, uh I sorta asked Tony for your room number. Had to explain I wasn’t gonna start shit…” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away again, you just stared at him, frozen with the realization that he not only remembered, he came to _find_ you. You opened the door more and stepped to the side so he could walk in, still not saying anything. Chuck slowly brushed passed you and you watched as he awkwardly shuffled around the room before sitting in the chair to the side. You dropped the door, letting it close on its own before stepping in yourself. You remembered you hadn’t even brushed your teeth yet and you covered your mouth. 

“Give me a sec.” You vaguely saw Chuck nod as you walked into the bathroom and leaned against the door. _He was here. For_ you. _Holy shit._

You got ready, washing your face and brushing your teeth, trying to look as not shitty as possible before you came back out, suddenly not sure where to go in your own room. You sat down on the bed feeling like you were in some sort of fucked up dream. The way Chuck was tapping on the arm of the chair and picking at the string on his sweatpants made you think he was feeling the same thing and that put you a little more at ease. 

“So…” Chuck broke the silence and looked at you as if trying to analyze your thoughts from your expression. “was it real?” He asked the same question as last night and you felt your heart tighten in your chest as you nodded. 

“Yeah. It’s real.” You didn’t even have to return the question, Chuck’s blinding smile was all you needed to see and you found yourself returning it naturally. 

“Even if Santana and Ortiz hate me?” He asked, still smiling widely. 

“Yeah.” 

“Even if Trent still kinda hates you?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Even if Orange forgets who you are again?” You huffed a small laugh and shook your head.

“Chuck. Yes.” 

“Wow. So what do you wanna do now?” Chuck tilted his head as he again repeated his question from last night. You snorted and shook your head. 

“Dork.” 

“Meanie.” 

You both laughed and Chuck’s eyes widened as you scooched closer and took his hand. You tugged slightly and he followed, getting up out of the chair to come sit next to you on the bed. He looked over at you, leaning in toward you. You held your breath as he stopped just before your lips could touch. Chuck glanced up at you with that same look before he kissed your hand, this time you didn’t answer and closed the distance yourself. 

Chuck’s hand tightened around yours and his other came to rest on your shoulder as you grabbed his hip. You sighed at the feel of finally getting to kiss Chuck and opened your mouth, Chuck tentatively ran his tongue along your bottom lip and you pressed yourself closer. He hummed as he pushed his tongue between your lips and gently moved his hand up your shoulder to rest at the back of your neck. It was overwhelming how much you felt this was right but you gave in to your feelings for once and let them all out in this kiss. 

Chuck pulled back, resting his forehead on yours as he panted, trying to catch his breath. His eyes were still closed and you were taken by how beautiful he looked. Slowly he opened his eyes and smiled again. 

“So you thought I looked hot out in the parking lot?” You groaned but Chuck’s hand at the back of your neck kept you where you were, forcing you to stare at Chuck as he laughed. “Was it my tank top, my taped up hands, or are you just into violence? You are huh, you freak.” 

“ _Yeah… all of that._ ” Chuck froze at the breathlessness of your voice. He swallowed hard and you watched his throat move before looking back into Chuck’s eyes seeing them darkened by your admission. 

“Well in that case.” Chuck pushed you until you were lying on your back and swung his leg over to straddle your hips. He pushed his t-shirt sleeves up and flexed his arms over you and raised his eyebrows suggestively. It was annoyingly sexy. 

You grabbed him by the collar and yanked him down into another kiss. This one was much more heated as you wasted no time parting your lips and licking into Chuck’s mouth, causing him to moan. Your grip slackened on his shirt and you rested it against his chest, trailing it downward until it sat just above his waistband, pressing into the soft muscle of his abs.

Chuck hovered just above you, only connected where your lips touched and where your thighs were gently pressed together. You growled into the kiss and snaked your free hand around Chuck’s waist pulling him flush against you. You smiled as you felt the beginnings of Chuck’s erection growing in his sweatpants. You rocked your hips up and Chuck choked out a groan, breaking the kiss face twisting in pleasure and _fuck yeah that was hot._

You teased the edge of his waistband as you pulled him back down grinding against him again. 

“Sh–shit Y/N!” He moaned and braced himself with a hand by your head. 

“ _Chuck._ ” You leaned up and licked along Chuck’s throat before biting down. Chuck bucked his hips forward letting his head fall back to give you more access. You urged Chuck’s shirt up and rubbed into his torso feeling the shift of his stomach as you touched his bare skin. 

His breathing started to pick up as did the speed of his thrusts, and you felt your arousal starting to leak down, probably staining your underwear as Chuck relentlessly rubbed his erection against you. 

You tugged Chuck’s shirt up and he lifted slightly so you could get it all the way off, tossing it behind you somewhere. You raked your eyes up and down Chuck’s exposed torso making him blush. He busied himself with taking your shirt off before he could get too flustered about your staring. You sat up to help him until you two were face to face. You held Chuck in your lap with an arm around his waist and now he took a moment to observe your beauty. He ran his hands up your sides and held you close. 

Chuck peppered kisses along your jaw as he explored your skin with his hands, starting to rock back and forth in your lap again. 

“Tell me what you want.” Chuck breathed by your ear and you shivered. 

“I want _you._ Please just _destroy me._ ” You dug your hands into his hips and he moaned, letting his head fall back again. 

“ _Jesus Christ._ You are a freak!” You smiled sweetly at him before he pushed you back down to do just as you asked. 

π

You groaned as your phone went off, annoyed at your sleep being interrupted. You reached blindly for it from under the covers and heard Chuck begin to laugh. 

“You’re so lazy.” He pulled you into his chest and grabbed your phone, handing it to you. 

“Some idiots made me buy them beer last night when I’m usually asleep.” You mumbled and blinked at the brightness of your phone. Santana was calling, you declined it and texted him quickly that you’d meet up with them later before turning your sound off. You knew you were going to have to explain eventually but right now you just wanted to bask in the feel of Chuck’s arms around you. 

“Yeah well this boring ass capped me at three beers.” Chuck smiled as you pressed yourself against him again after putting your phone back down on the side table. 

“Sounds like a responsible person.” You closed your eyes again and enjoyed the feel of Chuck’s chest rumbling as he laughed. He pressed his lips to the top of your head as you listened to his heartbeat, letting it lull you back to sleep. 

This was real, it was happening. You didn’t even want to think about the whirlwind of emotions that had gotten you here because right now, with Chuck holding you it was worth it. You no longer had to stare at the ceiling alone with your thoughts, now you had _him._

Chuck fucking Taylor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took way too long sorry yall

You squeezed your eyes a little tighter as you returned to consciousness. You tried to slip back into sleep but when it was clear that wasn’t going to happen you peeked your eyes open, rubbing them and blinking a few times before looking around. You reached around finding the bed beside you empty and you sat up, slightly panicked at the thought of Chuck leaving. You glanced down at your phone and noticed a note sitting on top of it. 

_ Hey I didn’t ditch you I swear I just stole a room key and went to get food for you, sorry if you hate what I get I’m just guessing. Be back soon  _

_ Oh right also you probably don’t have my number here xxx-xxx-xxxx _

_ -Chuck _

You exhaled and stood up, collecting your clothes and redressing before picking your phone up. There were four missed calls and ten messages to the group chat, Santana and Ortiz trying to reach you. You felt bad for leaving them hanging and called Ortiz back who answered immediately.

"Hey! Where've you been?" 

"Sleeping, I was really tired last night, I'm sorry." 

"Is that Y/N? Yo let us in!" You frowned and suddenly heard rapid knocking at your door. You hung up and stood, shoving the note in your pocket and looking around the room for any other incriminating evidence before going to open the door. 

"How long have you been standing there?" You asked as they just walked in, pushing past you. 

"Just got here but we've been calling you all day." Santana said, plopping down in the chair. "You usually wake up early." You shrugged and grabbed your phone texting Chuck to say your teammates were there before shoving it back in your pocket and ignoring it. 

"Yeah, I dunno it took me a while to get to sleep." You rubbed your eyes and sat back on the bed. 

"Aaaaw were you worried about us?" Ortiz nudged you with his elbow and you pushed him with a small smile. They always had a way of making you forget everything else, made you forget that it wasn't just you three, your brothers and you together. But it wasn't. 

Your phone seemed to burn in your pocket as if buzzed but you kept ignoring it, you didn't want to deal with this yet, didn't know  _ how  _ to deal with this. 

"Who the hell else you ignoring?" Santana asked when it vibrated a third time. You pulled it out to see Chuck's name before quickly silencing it and swiping away the notifications. 

"No one it's just fucking Twitter." You shrugged and shoved it in your pocket again.

"Well get ready, I'm starving!" Ortiz threw himself back on the bed and rubbed his stomach making you laugh. You smacked his unguarded stomach and got up quickly so he couldn't retaliate, darting into the bathroom with Ortiz's protests and Santana's laughter at your back. 

You got ready quickly, feeling more like a person after dressing and finally looked at your phone.

_ Oh so I guess I can just show up later?  _

_ I'm sorry I had to give the food to Trent and Orange I can get you more though if you want _

_ Sorry I can shut up if you want me to _

_ I'm sorry I didn't answer I just need to figure everything out _

_ I have to tell them they're my brothers _

_ And also I don't know how successfully I can keep a secret from them I just need some time I'm sorry Chuck _

_ Don't worry about it I'm not gonna force you into anything I'm not a dick at least I don't think I am just let me know when you're ready I should probably tell Trent and Orange but I won't say anything until you want me to _

_ Do you wanna maybe talk later?  _

_ Yeah I'll call you or something when I can _

_ Okay see you later boring ;)  _

_ Oh my god stop calling me that _

_ Okay fine. Honey? Sweetie? Baby? I'll figure it out _

_ Yeah you do that _

You locked your phone and opened the bathroom door finding the room empty again. You frowned and took a step out before getting jumped, Ortiz pulling you in and giving you a noogie as payback. 

"Ha! Revenge!" He shouted and ran out the door while Santana laughed walking at a much slower pace. You smoothed your hair down and shook your head, clearing it for the moment. You knew you had a lot to figure out but for now you'd just actually feel normal after the somewhat life altering night. 

÷

Santana and Ortiz get dragged off somewhere to go film something, you weren't totally sure of the details but as soon as they were gone you pulled your phone out. 

_ You still have my room key right?  _

_ Yes I didn't lose it _

_ Okay meet me _

_ Will do sugar!  _

_ Keep working on that _

You tossed your phone off to the side watching some bull shit on the TV of your hotel room. It wasn't a long wait before you heard the key in the door and saw Chuck sticking his head in looking much the same as when he showed up that morning. 

"What's wrong with sugar?" He asked in lieu of a greeting, sitting down next to you on the bed with a smile. You rolled your eyes but smiled back. 

"I don't do pet names, really." 

"What?! That's ridiculous." Chuck shook his head with a pout making you laugh. You elbowed him in the side and he yelped, pout becoming more prominent as he rubbed that spot. It was weirdly easy hanging out with him, which was good considering you'd already had sex. It was sorta familiar like being with Santana and Ortiz except in this case you kinda really wanted to kiss him. 

"Whatever. We should probably talk before you get weird about everything I do." You suggested and Chuck nodded. 

"Right, yeah. But you are weird." He flashed a quick grin before clearing his throat and turning to face you a little more on the bed. "Sooo, we had sex…" 

"Yeah?" You tilted your head slightly not totally sure where he was going but you knew there was more. 

"And you wanna tell Santana and Ortiz…" 

"Yeah…?" 

"Because you wanna keep seeing me, right?" He looked somewhat nervous as he said it and you felt kinda bad. Was there something you did that made him think you didn't? 

"Yeah Chuck, this wasn't a one night stand or something. I told you I like you, I kinda like hanging out with you." Chuck visibly relaxed as you said this and grinned again showing all of his teeth. "Did I do something?" You asked, still worried slightly. You didn't enter relationships often and you were concerned about driving him away. 

"No you just scare me." Chuck smiled wider as your eyebrows scrunched together. 

"That's not comforting, Chuck." You were  _ pretty _ sure he shouldn't be scared of you. 

"Not in a bad way! You're just an intimidating person, it's hot but a little scary, but hot!" Chuck said as you covered your face feeling it heat up. 

"Okay I'm moving on. So you do wanna… date?" It felt weird to say but you knew that's what you wanted. Chuck was sweet and funny and somehow wormed his way into your mind so quickly. 

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend, cupcake?" 

"Ew, not anymore." You laughed as Chuck's eyes widened incredulously. 

"What?! No it's too late you already asked!" Chuck wrapped his arms around your shoulders gesturing that he wouldn’t let you go and kissed your cheek where it was still warm. 

“Okay! Alright, you can be my boyfriend if you want.” You mumbled, leaning into his embrace. The urge to kiss him grew but you still weren’t finished with the conversation and you needed to continue before you got swept up in Chuck being cute. 

“How do you wanna tell ‘em?” Chuck asked, loosening his grip but keeping his arm around you. 

“I don’t know.” You answered honestly. You were still kinda scared of what Ortiz and Santana would say. And Trent and Orange. Mostly Trent. Chuck gripped you tighter again, rubbing up and down comfortingly on your arm and you took a deep breath. 

"Well if it makes you feel better, I'm pretty sure if you keep buying Trent beer he'll like you." Chuck tried for a smile and you shook your head but returned it. 

“Ugh fine, I’ll buy him more beer.” You ran a hand through your hair, still not entirely confident in any sort of outcome but either way it had to happen. 

But first. 

You grabbed Chuck by the back of his neck and pulled him in. Your eyes were closed already so you didn't see his get wide but you did hear the noise of surprise as you connected your lips to his. He quickly recovered and kissed back, pulling you in closer. Chuck's skin was warm where you held him and you felt that warmth spread through you. 

You pulled back and shoved your hands in your lap looking back forward. 

"Okay let's go." You hopped off the bed while Chuck groaned and slumped against the headboard. 

“Why do you have to tease me like that?” He pouted and you rolled your eyes but laughed, something you felt you might have to get used to around him. 

“We have to do this first.” You said. It was better to get it over with, you knew that. 

Aaaaand you knew Santana and Ortiz usually also steal room keys from you and you figured the best way to tell them wouldn't be having them walk in on something you did  _ not  _ want tus hermanos seeing. 

"Fine, where to?" 

"Wherever Trent and Orange are.” You started heading toward the door and Chuck climbed off the bed to follow you. 

“You wanna do them first?” He asked when he caught up to you and you both left the room together. 

“If that’s okay.” You didn’t really know why nor did you have a plan and you knew that was stupid but it felt better. Maybe you were being selfish, maybe you wanted to just see how it would go first and you almost took it back and called Ortiz to talk to them but Chuck just shrugged. 

“Yeah why not, I don’t think I can really keep it from them much longer anyways.” You nodded and kept walking, a half a step behind Chuck to follow. 

You noticed him glancing over his shoulder at you every ten seconds mostly because it wasn’t subtle at all and you poked him in the shoulder causing him to jump slightly. 

“What’s up?” You stepped more in line with him and didn’t know what else to do so you tentatively reached out and took his hand. His smile at that made you think you did the right thing and the way he squeezed your hand made you feel a little more at ease. 

“Sorry you were just walking behind me, it was weird.” Chuck said and you ducked your head a bit to look down at the floor. 

“Oh, sorry it still kinda doesn’t make any sense in my head…” You shrugged and saw Chuck tilt his head towards you from the corner of your eye. 

“What doesn’t?” He asked and you shrugged again. 

“Us. I mean I like it and I like you I’m just not used to,” You raised your joined hands and gestured vaguely between the two of you. “I’m not used to dating and this kinda stuff. I don’t get crushes or whatever really, it’s just new. Walking in line with you seemed weird but walking behind you was definitely weirder.” 

You were still looking at the ground but the silence that stretched on made you nervous and you looked up in worry. Chuck’s mouth was covered with his other hand but his eyes were crinkled and it was kinda cute if not somewhat annoying because you would’ve preferred for him to respond rather than making you anxious. 

“What?” You asked before you were abruptly pulled into a hug in the middle of the hallway. Chuck’s arms are wrapped tightly around you, almost too tight but it’s still nice and warm and comforting and you return it sliding your arms around his waist. 

“Why  _ me _ ?” Chuck asked and you frowned. 

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t like anyone but  _ me _ ? There’s no way, I’m not that worth it.” Your frown deepened and you poked him in the side causing him to jump back. You immediately stepped back into his space and placed a quick kiss to his lips before looking at him sternly. His eyes were wide and you knew you had his full attention. 

“Shut up. You’re great, Chuck.” You said firmly and enjoyed the shade of pink that dusted his cheeks. His head dropped slightly but he was smiling and it made you smile, too. 

“Thanks Y/N, you’re great, too.” You kissed him again and held his hand continuing on towards wherever you guys were going. Chuck was still smiling and you liked that, too. 

×

“What’s Y/N doing here? Are you buying us more beer?” Trent switched between looking at Chuck and you and you couldn’t help shrinking under his gaze. You were standing in front of their hotel room door, you’d dropped Chuck’s hand when you both got there and now both were shoved in your pockets as you felt incredibly awkward. 

“No, we’re not here for beer man, we gotta talk.” Chuck said while you stayed silent. 

“Who’s Y/N?” You heard Orange’s voice faintly from inside the room and saw Chuck roll his eyes while Trent opened the door a little more. 

“Orange, I’m not telling you again.” Chuck shook his head as he stepped in. You hesitated by the doorway until he turned to look at you and you followed him in. You felt like how Chuck probably did when he went in your room for the first time, you didn’t know where to go or what to do until Chuck pulled a chair over for you and gestured for you to sit. Trent was staring at you and you were beginning to regret this decision. There was no way they would take it well, you were pretty much the enemy in their eyes, all you’d done to his mom…

“So, we kinda have something to tell you guys…” Chuck began and Trent finally looked away from you to regard him. 

“‘We’?” Trent repeated as Orange sat up on the bed to at least look like he was listening. Chuck nodded and you knew you probably should’ve been doing something helpful but you were still silent as Chuck reached over and grabbed your hand. 

“We are… dating.” Chuck said and you felt a weight pressing down on your chest, the only relief being the way Chuck ran his thumb over the back of your hand that allowed you to keep breathing. 

“You’re dating.” It wasn’t a question and Trent turned back to you. “After bleaching our shit and wrecking my mom’s van.” That also wasn’t a question and you felt the sting of those harsh words. You knew you deserved it and Trent’s hard stare was warranted. You couldn’t just sit there passively the whole time, though and you opened your mouth to explain but Chuck spoke up again. 

“Look man I know it seems crazy and it kinda is but I swear it’s real, Y/N isn’t Santana or Ortiz.” His eyes were pleading and you the vice grip around your heart and throat loosened. 

“I like Chuck.” Everyone looked over to you, probably, Orange had his glasses on but he was at least angled towards you now. You were still scared because these were Chuck’s best friends but you knew how you felt and it urged you on. “He’s a good guy, I'm not out to hurt him.” Trent narrowed his eyes slightly and you got nervous all over again. 

“Cool.” Orange said, garnering your and everyone else’s attention before he was laying back down. 

“What, you’re just fine with this?” Trent turned around to ask and you looked over at Chuck who shrugged with an unsure smile. 

“Yeah, [Not Y/N]’s telling the truth.” 

“How the fuck do you know?” Trent asked but it sounded more confused than angry and you hoped that was a good sign as you ignored the fact that Orange still didn’t know your name. He sat back up and lowered his glasses looking directly at you, you knew now. It was a little unsettling but your gaze didn’t waver as he regarded you. 

“You’re not lying right?” Orange asked.

“No, I’m not lying.” You answered and Orange through a thumbs up and laid down again, it was true but you weren’t sure if that was sufficient evidence for Trent. Not until he too shrugged and shook his head. 

“Fine.” Your eyes widened incredulously but Chuck stood, pulling Trent into a hug. 

“Thanks dude!” Trent hugged back but rolled his eyes before pushing Chuck away. 

“Whatever man, just don’t tell me anything about whatever the fuck you guys do.” You stood up and started walking towards the door. 

“Okay I’m gonna go.” Your face burned but you were relieved and you just finally wanted to tell Santana and Ortiz. Chuck caught your arm when you got to the door and held on as you looked back at him. 

“I should come, too, right?” You looked past Chuck’s shoulder at Trent and Orange and opened the door tugging Chuck outside with you. 

“I think I should tell them myself…” You bit your lip when Chuck’s eyebrows scrunched together. “It doesn’t have anything to do with you, or well I guess it sorta does. I just don’t know what they’re gonna say, I don’t want them to try and kill you or something.” 

“You sure you wanna do it alone?” Chuck asked and for the hundredth time that day you thought about how sweet he was. 

“Yeah, I’ll call you later I promise.” You smiled what you hoped was reassuringly and Chuck grinned back. 

“Okay, pumpkin.” He emphasized with a kiss to your cheek. You shook your head and put your hands back in your pockets beginning to walk down the hall. “C’mon it’s growing on you right?” Chuck asked with a wide smile you saw when you paused and turned back to him. 

“Maybe a little.” 

= 

You turned the corner and pulled your phone out to call Santana. He answered almost immediately and you stopped to lean against the wall. 

“Yo.” Santana said. 

“Hey, where you at?” You asked, tapping your foot on the floor. 

“We’re in the lobby, come hang out.” 

“Actually I need to tell you and Ortiz something.” You bit at the end of your thumb and you couldn’t remember a time you felt so nervous in one day besides going out to wrestle. 

“Sure, we can meet in our room. Is everything alright?” You could picture Santana’s small concerned frown and you shook your head to get rid of it. It would only make you feel worse.

“Yeah everything’s fine I just got something I need to tell you guys. I’ll be there soon.” 

“Alright see you soon.” You heard the sound meaning Santana had hung up and you pushed off the wall to start walking down the hall again, trying to push down all the worry that was attempting to build up and consume you again. 

You got to their door and began to knock when you heard voices coming from across the hall. 

“Hey, what’d you wanna talk about, you’re freaking us out.” Ortiz said as they walked up. You stepped out of the way so Santana could get the key in and you shrugged. 

“It’s nothing bad, I think.” You knew that wasn’t reassuring but you didn’t really know how else to say it without just  _ saying it _ . 

“You  _ think? _ ” Santana turned to look at you as he opened the door and you pushed him inside. 

“Just sit down, I’ll explain.” You followed them both in and waited until they were sitting. You ran a hand through your hair and stood in front of them taking a deep breath.  _ Might as well just blurt it out. _

“I’m dating Chuck Taylor, he’s my boyfriend now I guess.” You said slightly frantic, looking between the two of them. Ortiz’s mouth was hung open and Santana was looking past your shoulder like his brain was working real hard to process what was just said. Which it probably was. 

“You’re dating who?” Ortiz asked and you sighed. 

“Chuck.” 

“Taylor?” 

“Yes.” 

“Isn’t he a dork ass?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Is this for revenge?”

“No…” 

“You just what? Like him?” 

“Yeah…” 

You watched as Santana and Ortiz looked at each other and had a silent Tag Team Partner Telepathic conversation that they purposefully left you out of before turning back to you. 

“Are we still allowed to kill him?” Ortiz asked and you almost laughed at their somewhat pleading expressions. 

“Within reason, and maybe don’t go after Trent’s mom anymore.” You knew they’d still fight and that was fine by you but you annoyingly couldn’t shake Trent’s weird, hurt expression and you really didn’t want to be on the receiving end of it again. 

“Ugh, whatever. So you gonna go on dates and shit with him?” Santana raised an eyebrow and you looked down at the floor. 

“I guess, man.” 

“Ha. Gross.” He said making Ortiz laugh. You tried to hold back your own smile but you couldn’t and you pushed his shoulder, sitting down next to him. 

“Shut up.” You received a shove in return and you smiled before it fell, a nagging at the back of your head not letting you accept this just yet. “Wait that’s it?” 

“What’s it?” Ortiz laid back and kicked you in the shoulder. 

“You aren’t like freaking out or wanting to kill him or something?” You were all nervous to tell them for nothing??? 

“Nah, this is great. Insteada going after Sue we can make funna Chuck for being your bitch.” Santana smiled and you rolled your eyes. 

“Alright yeah, makes sense. Thanks guys.” 

“Hey, we’re gonna make funna you, too. He’s a tall dork bitch.” Ortiz laughed and threw a pillow at your head. 

“I know, but shut up!” You grabbed the pillow and smacked him in the torso with it. You braced for the impending tackle that sent you into the floor so Ortiz could put you in a side headlock and you were glad for it. It was normal and familiar and you laughed as you fought out of his grip only to be pinned as Santana called the three count. 

π

You collapsed on your bed and stared up at the ceiling alone. You’d hung out with Ortiz and Santana for a while but your phone had started buzzing and you couldn’t take the teasing about Chuck blowing up your phone anymore. You didn’t call him right away, you just needed time to process the day’s events, cause a LOT of shit happened. You were fucking dating Chuck. 

Chuck fucking Taylor. 

You pulled your phone up to your ear at the same time you heard the key in the door. 

“Ah damnit, I wanted to scare you when you got back.” Chuck snapped his fingers in defeat and you looked over to him, shaking your head. 

“Just come over here.” You laughed at the eager way Chuck walked over and climbed into bed next to you. 

“Hi.” Chuck said as he rolled to his side to face you. 

“Hey.” 

“So what do you wanna do now, darling?” So maybe you didn’t hate the pet names if they were coming from him but instead of saying that you pressed your lips to his. You felt all the weight of everything fall away from you and in that moment you were just kissing Chuck like it was natural, that’s how it felt. There weren’t any worries or nerves clouding the back of your mind, just the simple reality that this was real. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chuck is adorable   
> threw some spanglish in there cause why not

**Author's Note:**

> this got long as shit cause i wanted to include all the elements you wanted so yeah... it was hella fun to write i hope you like it anon out there  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
